


Wonderful Surprise (I'm in love)

by Ztina



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-07 23:46:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ztina/pseuds/Ztina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the best day in his life. Marius is in love. It might also be the best day in Courfeyrac’s life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonderful Surprise (I'm in love)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction in Les Miserables fandom so excuse me if the characters are a bit ooc.  
> And since this has not been beta read by anyone else but myself, there might be some mistakes. If you find anything major, I’d appreciate if you told me. 
> 
> With that said, I hope you’ll enjoy this :)

They sigh deeply at the same time and somehow they manage to take notice of each other despite being in lost in their own thoughts. They turn to look at each other, both looking surprised to see the other.

“What’s up with you?” Courfeyrac is the first one to speak but his eyes has already left Marius to go back to staring at the guy at the other end of the café. The guy with long hair braided with blue ribbons and a matching blue, oversized shirt and floral printed trousers. That guy is known by his friends as Jehan.

“I could ask you the same.” Marius replies as his eyes falls back onto the blonde girl talking to Jehan. He thinks her name is Cosette but he’s not sure. He’s never seen her before but Jehan’s been talking about this new acquaintance of his called Cosette and Marius is just quite good at adding things together.

They stay silent for a moment, both falling back into their own worlds.

“Do you think Jehan is gay?” Courfeyrac asks a couple of minutes later and Marius turns to look at him.

“He…” Marius starts a bit hesitatingly. He’s known Jehan, and Courfeyrac and the rest of their group, for more than two years and he’s never really thought about it. “Could be…?”

“Yeah, he could be.” Courfeyrac nods slowly, looking hopeful and that’s when it dawns on Marius.

“You have a crush on him. You’re in love with Jehan!” he says and despite his excitement and surprise, he manages to keep his voice at a normal pitch.

Courfeyrac doesn’t deny it; he just gives Marius a soft smile.

“Since when?” Marius asks, completely forgotten all about his own crush. For the time being.

Courfeyrac shrugs. “I dunno, last week? A year? Yesterday?”

Marius doesn’t get it. How can Courfeyrac not know the exact moment he fell in love? The moment his heart started beating faster whenever Jehan was around. How he suddenly got butterflies in his stomach by just watching Jehan. How he just couldn’t stop thinking about Jehan. How-

Marius stops in the middle of his inner monologue when he hears the most beautiful sound and his head spins around so quickly that he almost strains his neck. The girl, the girl of his dreams, Cosette, is laughing at something and it sounds like the most beautiful symphony to Marius. He heaves a big sigh of admiration.

“You’re in love too.” Courfeyrac comments next to him and Marius just nods in reply. He’s definitely in love. Friday the 5th of April, at 5.30am was the moment Marius fell in love.

“Do you know her?” Courfeyrac asks and Marius shakes his head. No. He doesn’t know her. “Then get your sorry ass off the chair and walk up to her. Make Jehan introduce her to you.”

“I- I can’t do that!” Marius’s eyes go wide in horror.

“Why?” Courfeyrac tilts his head. He looks highly amused about the situation.

“Because, because… look at me!” Marius replies and looks down on his worn out t-shirt with the original my little pony gang decorating the front. He bought the t-shirt in a second hand shop one day when he was on his way to class and was splashed with muddy water by passing car. Since he was in a rush he bought the first thing he found. Now, he only ever wears it when his best shirts are in the laundry bin. “There’s no way I’d make a good first impression.”

“Who knows, maybe she’s a big fan of My Little Pony?” Courfeyrac grins and takes a sip of his coffee. “Fuck, it has gone cold” he splutters and spits the coffee back into the cup. Marius can’t help but laugh but stops abruptly when he notices Jehan walking over with the pretty girl close behind. He straightens up in his seat and his right hands fly up into his hair to comb through it.

“Hi,” Jehan smiles as he reaches them and Courfeyrac smiles brightly back but Marius can’t do anything but stare at the girl. She’s even more beautiful up close. “This is Cosette” Jehan continues and the girl smiles directly at Marius who thinks his heart will beat out of his chest soon and land on the table.

“Could you keep here company for a while, Marius?” Jehan asks and Marius nods not taking his eyes off Cosette. “I need to talk to Courfeyrac in private.”

Had Marius been in his right mind he would’ve noticed the way Courfeyrac’s eyes lit up next to him and how Courfeyrac almost trips on his way up from his seat. He sees nothing of this because he can’t take his eyes away from Cosette.

And then Marius is left alone with her. It’s awkward. Marius has no idea what to say but he doesn’t have to worry because Cosette takes the lead.

“I like your shirt,” she says and takes the seat next to Marius.

“Tha-thanks” Marius stutters in reply and curses himself for it but he straightens a little more in his seat. She smiles. This t-shirt has now become his favourite.

“Jehan talked a lot about you.” She continues. “Not as much as he’s talked about Courfeyrac, but that’s a given considering-” she stops herself by covering her mouth with her hand.

“Jehan’s crushing on Courfeyrac?” Marius guesses. He’s surprised and delighted. This evening is just full of wonderful surprises.

“Ah, yeah,” she admits, wrinkling her nose and it’s the most adorable thing Marius has ever seen. “I guess there’s no need to deny it since Jehan is talking to Courfeyrac about it right now. Or I hope he does. And you’d find out sooner or later anyway.”

“Yeah,” Marius nods softly and starts playing with his almost empty cup of herbal tea. He empties it. “Do you want something to drink?” he asks and Cosette lights up at the question.

“Yes, please” she answers. “I’ve never been here before, do they have chamomile tea?”

“Yes, after me asking for it every night for a full semester they finally gave in and made it a part of their selection.” Marius answers. “I can’t sleep if I drink coffee or any other drink with caffeine this late during the day. And also, I kind of don’t like the taste of coffee. It’s too bitter, even with tons of sugar and milk in it. If I need something to wake me up or keep me focused I’d much rather drink green tea.” Marius stops talking when he realizes he’s rambling and he feels his cheeks heat up. He’s blushing. “I’m sorry for rambling.”

“Don’t be,” Cosette gives him a fond smile and it makes the butterflies in Marius stomach go crazy and do somersaults. “It’s cute.”

Marius blush goes deeper and he’s sure that soon his freckles will be hidden. He looks away from her and notices the cup again. He clears his throat and gets up from his chair. “So, I’ll go get us the tea.”

“Ok,” she smiles again and Marius feels awfully self-conscious as he makes his way over to the counter. He can feel her eyes on his back but he doesn’t dare to look back at her. Instead he throws a glance out the big windows and notices Jehan and Courfeyrac standing outside. They’re just staring at each other, both looking as awkward as Marius feels. He wonders if they’ve confessed yet or if they’re both working up the courage to do so. He looks away when he notices Courfeyrac reaching out to take Jehan’s hand, and he smiles.

 

“Thanks,” Cosette says once Marius is back and puts down the cups on the table.

“You’re welcome,” Marius replies and hopes he sounds a little bit cooler than he feels.

“I think you’ll get stuck with me for the evening” she lifts her cup and motions towards the window with her head when Marius gives her a confused look. He turns to look and through the window he sees Jehan and Courfeyrac walk away, holding hands.

“I don’t mind,” He replies, and then he blushes again. She laughs, but it’s not a teasing laugh, it’s a laugh that tells him once again that she finds him cute. He’d much rather be seen as cool but cute is good too, better than being seen as an asshole or ugly or boring or mean.

“So, when we’re finished our cups, would you like to grab something to eat?” she asks, blowing her tea to cool it down.

“Yes!” Marius answers a bit too quickly and Cosette laughs again. Her laugh is beautiful.

 

Marius doesn’t remember much of the dinner when he gets back home several hours later. He’s too high on love. His whole world is spinning and it’s painted in the colours of the rainbow. All he remembers is that her lips tasted like chocolate and raspberries, and the soft sigh she let out when the kiss ended is playing on repeat in his head. The kiss has temporarily erased almost all his memories. He would probably not even be able o tell his own name right now if someone asked for it.

“She’s amazing” he sighs as he drops his keys in the bowl on the shelf by the door and flicks on the light.

“Who’s amazing?”

Marius startles at the question, and he’s brought back to the real world. He’s surprised to see Courfeyrac being home. He turns to look at his friend.

“Cosette,” Marius replies, sighs again and smiles “Cosette.”

“So, I guess you’re not mad because I ditched you?” Courfeyrac grins, leaning against the wall and now that Marius looks at him closer he notices the swollen lips and the messy hair.

“Is Jehan here?” Marius asks and the way Courfeyrac grin grows wider and more mischievous is enough of an answer. He laughs and pats Courfeyrac’s shoulder as he pass by him. “I’m happy for you. Good night.”

“Good night,” Courfeyrac replies “And sweet dreams.”

Marius throws a grin at his friend from over his shoulder before he walks into his room and falls down on the bed. He sighs happily.

“Cosette,” he whispers into his pillow as he hugs it. He repeats the name as a mantra and soon he falls asleep, lulled by his own voice and with a smile on his lips.


End file.
